Hielo, Bosque y Crista
by savitarsurffer
Summary: Después de que Orochimaru marco a Sasuke el equipo es sacado de los exámenes Pero debido a la supuesta posición valiosa del Uchiha el consejo le permite participar en el examen Cansado de tanta injusticia Naruto se marcha junto con todo aquello que le pertenece mas alguna que otra cosa
1. Chapter 1

**Bien esta es otra historia que se me ha ocurrido**

**En esta historia si bien Naruto va a ser potente va a ir evolucionando poco a poco**

**Naruto no me pertenece**

**pdta: Os tengo en esta historia una pequeña sorpresa**

* * *

**PROCEDENCIA**

Uzumaki Naruto era un chico de 12 años que había sido humillado a mas no poder

Primero lo echaron del orfanato con 5 años

Luego no le dejaban comprar alimentos saludables y ropa adecuada

La academia lo saboteaba

Su jonin sensei no le hacia ni caso y se centraba el ninja de clan prominente

Y ahora como colofón y para rematar después de ser expulsados del examen chunin por haber encontrado una marca maldita en Sasuke habían decidido darle al Uchiha una oportunidad en las finales una vez la marca fue sellada

Estaba arto, el luchaba, sangraba y lloraba durante sus duros entrenamientos pero nadie le facilitaba las cosas y ahora van y le daban esto al niño mimado

¿Por qué nadie le ayudaba?

* * *

Mientras el rubio pensaba esto el fox en su interior vio que se parecía demasiado a Naruto y decidió ayudarle por varios motivos:

1ºNo quería un jinchuriki débil

2ºEl niño se parecía a el: solo desde el principio, odiado sin conocerlo de verdad, sin hogar

3ºApreciaba a la gente que se esforzaba y creía mas en el trabajo duro que en ser el hijo de alguien

4ºPor el respeto hacia sus padres

5ºNo le gustaba la aldea

Asique dicho zorro esperaría para que el chico se durmiese pero no sin antes de ver las capacidades genéticas algo que en su opinon era muy interesante y se puso a jugar con ellas para sacarles el máximo provecho

* * *

Naruto se sentía derrotado ya que no importaba cuanto se sacrificase o cuanto se esforzase nadie le reconocia ningún merito y cuando intento después de ser expulsados del exmen solicitar ayuda a su ´´sensei`` este le respondió que no podía enseñarle nada ya que no dominaba los fundamentos

Pero eso si conforme se supo que Sasuke fue promovido a la final el fue corriendo a por el y se lo llevo para entrenarlo

Ya no respetaba a esa villa por la que se sacrifico

Ya no quería ser Hokage

Y con esto ultimo pensado decidió darse una siesta y pensar en su futuro

* * *

_**PAISAJE MENTAL**_

Naruto de repente se fijo que estaba en una alcantarilla y no en su habitación algo que le pareció extraño pero como siempre el era curioso y quería saber donde estaba asique siguió su camino hacia delante llegando a una sala grande con unos barrotes que parecían una jaula con la palabra ´´**SELLO**``

Y entonces lo vio

Al Kyuubi

-**Al fin nos conocemos Naruto**

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

**-Yo te he traido. Queria hablar contigo de cosas muy importantes**

-…Te escucho

**-He visto tu dia a dia, he visto como te tratan, como te menosprecian pese a quien eres y recientemente he visto tu madurez asique quería hacerte una pregunta. ¿Quieres asociarte a mi?**

-…¿Qué gano yo y que ganas tu?

-**Bien yo quiero que fundamos nuestros chakras contigo siendo el dominante de esa manera yo poder disfrutar del exterior sin estar fuera, quiero que cambies el paisaje mental para que parezca que tengo tanta libertad como el exterior. En cuanto a lo que tu ganas ganaras varias cosas: por un lado cuando tengas edad y tu cuerpo haya madurado tendras acceso a mi poder, te dire quienes son tus padres y te dare todo lo que te mereces de tu genética**

-…Primero dime como cambiar este sitio y como fundir nuestro chakra y si me satisface tu respuesta y además me dices quienes son mis padres lo hare

**-Para cambiar el paisaje solo tienes que usar tu imaginación y pensar el entorno que quieres. Para fundir nuestros chakras debes absorber mi chakra y no dejar que el odio te gane pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare. En cuanto a tus padres ellos son Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki y antes de pensar porque te sello el cuarto en mi dejame que te cuente toda la historia**

Y así fue como Naruto supo de sus padres, como supo de ese hombre que quería someter a los Biju y como la aldea le había mentido toda su vida. El nunca los odiaría pero ya no sentía amor por ella y no veía sentido a quedarse

-Esta bien dime ¿Dónde quieres que haga estas cosas?

-**Ve al bosque encima del monumento Hokage, en el habrá un solar abandonado aunque en realidad se trata de una ilusión para evitar que la gente entre. Dentro esta la casa de tus padres y en ella todas sus técnicas y dinero que por cierto es mucho jajajajaj. Bueno una vez dentro fundiremos nuestros chakras en uno solo dándote tanto chakra como yo tengo, cuando tu cuerpo haya madurado completamente tu podras acceder a mi youki lo que te dara acceso al modo capa de chakra 1, modo de capa de chakra 2, forma Biju y por ultimo forma chakra y cada una con sus ventajas y desventajas**

-Ok me voy ya nos vemos en un rato

* * *

Naruto se despertó y por una vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que podía tener un futuro adecuado y se fue deprisa al bosque que Kurama le había indicado con impaciencia para poder por fin acabar con la mentira que era su vida

30 minutos mas tarde Naruto se encontraba en la mansión y sabia que tenia que hacer

Cerro los ojos accedió a su paisaje mental y realizo ambas tareas

Uzumaki Naruto de la hoja había muerto

Ahora estaba Namikaze Naruto

Y el se iba para no volver y además para demostrar todo lo que la villa se perdió cada vez que lo menosprecio

Pero no se iria solo se llevaría todo lo que le pertenecía

[Esto antes de irnos ¿podria responder a unas preguntas?]

[**Siempre que este en mi poder**]

[La primera pregunta es ¿cual es tu nombre? Y la segunda es ¿Cómo puedo llevarme todo esto para que nadie aquí lo toque jamás?]

[**Estoy sorprendido por tus preguntas chico. Me llamo Kurama eso es lo primero y lo segundo lo que tienes que hacer es coger ese rollo gigante que ves en la puerta y colocarlo en el centro de la barrera, una vez en el centro simplemente activa el mecanismo y toda la casa se sellara**]

[¿Por qué mi padre hizo esto?]

[ **Método de la velocidad de mudanza** ]

[Gracias]

* * *

**Bien señores este es el inicio de una historia que un arrebato se me ocurrio después de un cabreo con Kakashi **

**Si bien Naruto se va de la aldea puede tener una pareja de dicha ahora se abren debates sobre que chica de cada aldea debe tener el rubio afortunado**

**pdta: no Hinata, ni Sakura, ni Ino**


	2. Chapter 2

**segundo capitulo de esta historia**

**Sorry pero en mis otras historias estoy un pelin atascado con las batallas solo pido paciencia**

**Aunque va a ser un Naruto muy potente va a ir subiendo de forma gradual**

**y Naruto solo endra un contrato**

**En el Harem por ahora están: Fuu y Yugito. Faltan siete puesto y pido a todos aquellos que llen esta historia que pongan los 7 nombres de mujeres que mas les gusten y de ahí los 7 mas nombrado serán las elegidas. No niñas pequeñas pero si chicas mas o menos maduras **

* * *

**NUEVA VIDA Y GRANDES HABILIDADES**

Tras salir de Konoha Naruto tenia bien claro a donde no debía ir: Suna porque estaban aliados con Konoha, Kiri porque estaban en guerra e Iwa porque odiaban a su padre, solo podía ir a Kumo

Pero antes de nada tenia que entender sus habilidades

[Esto Kurama ¿me podrías decir lo que han provocado la fusión de nuestros chakras?]

**[Si y te dire que hasta yo me he llevado una sorpresa. Bien lo primero es esto, antes tenias tres elementos: viento, tierra y agua. Se suponía que mi intervención te permitiría utilizarlos como lo hacia el Nidaime con su elemento agua y además conseguir las los Genkis Kenkais del Mokuton, Shoton y Hyoton. Pero tu genética tenia algo muy escondido y eso era el Rinnegan el cual te permitirá usar los otros dos elementos aunque como yo soy muy potente en mi chakra estos están en un nivel aun mas potente, otra cosa que ganas es el control de los caminos de los cuales iremos hablando poco a poco]**

[WoW]

[**Ahora hay que decir esto niño no puedes ir mostrando tus habilidades así como así asique habrá que entrenar y mucho. Mientras viajamos a Kumo podemos ir entrenando tu control de chakra y tus habilidades de taijutsu además quiero que firmes el contrato Kitsune**]

[¿Y los elementos y el Rinnegan?]

[**Cuando estemos en kumo, además te enseñare sobre sellos y así podras entrenar mejor aunque eso lo haremos también en kumo además te enseñare los dos movimientos de tu padre: Hiraishin y Rasengan**]

[¿Y como vamos ha mejorar mi control de chakra?]

[**Usaras tu Kage Bunshin y con el cada clon tuyo aprenderá cualquier cosa teorica o relacionada con el control de chakra**]

[Muchas gracias Kurama]

* * *

**Salto de tiempo**

Había pasado casi tres semanas desde que Naruto abandono Konoha

Y le encantaba como se sentía

Gracias al Kage Bunshin pudo entrenar su control de chakra

Se dedico a entrenar en el condicionamiento físico de una forma tan bestia como Gai y Lee debido a su enorme resistencia uzumaki

Tambien había recibido un gran regalo: El contrato Kitsune. Uno de los contratos mas temibles y poderosos debido a sus miles de variantes y a que eran mas bien un clan demonio por lo que se situan a la par con los contratos de categoría superior

Además a Naruto le sorprendió que por el viaje nadie intentara por parte de Konoha detenerlo, hasta que recordó los exámenes chunin y recordó lo de Orochimaru asique en si era comprensible

Y eso solo sirvió para hacerle pensar que Konoha estaba cometiendo demasiados errores pero bueno el ya no vivía allí asique no era su problema

* * *

El estaba a punto de llegar a Kumo aunque en su camino (y sin que el lo supiera) se encontraría una grata sorpresa

Delante de el había un espectáculo muy poco grato: Una chica de plo verde y piel morena estaba crucificada en un árbol con un cartel que ponía: ´´Un castigo al Monstruo Demonio de Taki``

Se enfureció

Nadie merecía ser tratado de esa manera

[**Kit esa chica es un Jinchuriki y diria que dentro de ella esta Chomei tenemos que ayudarla**]

[No te preocupes que te crees tu ¿que la voy a dejar tirada cuando ella esta sufriendo?]

Naruto era , y es algo que encima le gustaba a Kurama, una persona muy bondadosa que no quería que nadie sufriese y por eso el le tenia también su respeto. Si tuvieran además la llave de la puñetera jaula el tendría por completo el control de su poder y podrían patear unos cuantos culos

* * *

Media hora mas tarde la chica parecía recuperarse algo que Naruto agradeció ya que si ella no se recuperaba entonces tardarían mas en llegar a Kumo

La chica se fue despertando lentamente y noto que no estaba atada a un árbol sino en lo que parecía un saco de dormir

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Anda hola bella durmiente estas en el bosque y ahora mismo estamos en camino para Kumo

Ella se giro y vio a un joven rubio bien parecido

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y por que me llevas a Kumo?

-Bueno soy Naruto y te dire mas cuando lleguemos a Kumo en cuanto al porque te llevo es muy simple: Porque allí al menos los Jinchurikis no son odiados

Ella se sorprendió que el también era un jinchuriki ya que ella pensaba que jamás conocería otro

-¿Cuál?

-El numero 9 y tu eres el numero 7 el numero de la suerte

Ella en ese momento se abalanzo sobre Naruto y se puso a llorar

-¿ey estas bien?

-Ahora si por favor llevame contigo me da igual a donde solo no me dejes sola

Narto vio en su mirada el dolor, la desesperación per ser aceptado y esperanza por tener un futuro sin palizas

-Nunca te abandonare, pero es muy difícil protegerte si no se tu nombre jajajajaja

-Me llamo Fuu

-Encantado Fuu y como he dicho nunca te abandonare y te protegeré con mi vida

Y así comenzaron su viaje final a Kumo y no hay que decir que Naruto se sorprendió de unas cuantas cosas: Ella era una usuaria de Futon, Katon y Doton lo cual la hacia muy peligrosa pero para evitar que se volviera mas fuerte Taki impidió que ascendiese a Chunin y si no hubiera sido por Chomei ella jamás habría sabido de sus afinidades, además Chomei le ofreció el contrato de los Insectos Gigantes que aunque no tan fuerte como el Kitsune también eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta y otra cosa era que tenia tanta fuerza como Tsunade Senju

O si las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes en su futuro

* * *

Estaban en la puerta de Kumo y ahora entendía que esto si era un verdadero pueblo oculto: Solo había una entrada y una salida y el pueblo tenia una defensa natural debido a que estaba rodeado por altas montañas

- ¡Alto! ¿Lo que quereis en Kumo?

-Venimos para saber si nos podemos unir a vuestras fuerzas ninja

Los dos chunin asintieron y llamaron un grupo de STORM para llevar al duo ante el Raikage

Y no tenían ni idea de las aventuras que tendrían con estos dos reclutas

* * *

Los dos llegaron a la oficina del Raikage y tenían que decir que estaban sorprendidos con lo que vieron

La oficina parecía mas bien un gimnasio y en ella había un hombre muy grande y musculoso con pelo rubio y un bigote a juego

-Hola chicos mis chunins me han dicho que quereis uniros al pueblo ¿puedo saber por que?

-Bueno mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y la razón por la que quiero unirme es porque cuando estaba en Konoha me trataron peor que la basura, además soy un jinchuriki y creo que usted entiende lo que signica eso en un pueblo como Konoha

A estaba atonito ya que frente a el estaba el hijo de su rival, pero tamben estaba muy cabreado ya que era bien sabido el respeto y aprecio que el tenia por los jinchurikis al ser condenados a una dura vida sin pedirles permiso y por tanto el los consideraba héroes

-Y yo soy Fuu de Taki, tengo los mismos motivos que Naruto-kun

(¿-Kun? No se porque pero tengo un presentimiento de esto)

A estaba riéndose internamente ya que el chico era un Casanova y eso le hacia mucha gracia, pero también se fijo que ahora tenia 4 jinchurikis de los cuales 3 eran los mas poderosos

Sin duda habría que entrenarlos ya que aunque el no era un belicista como su padre sabia que muchos pueblos irían a por ellos asique tenia que entrenarlos para que fuesen capaces de defenderse ellos mismos

Y al que mas temia era Konoha ya que aunque el sandaime era un buen hombre sus consejeros eran unos hijos de puta que no les importaba sacrificar a nadie por su propio beneficio

No el los entrenaría para defenderlos y mas a Naruto ya que su padre fue la persona que mas respeto en sus días

-Bien ahora quisiera saber una cosa ¿Sabeis vuestros elementos?

-Bueno yo tengo una fuerte afinidad con futon y doton y una medio alta con Katon

-Yo tengo las 5 en un grado muy importante

Naruto no quería decir lo de sus elementos secundarios, su rinnegan y su invocatoria ya que sabia que mientras no los dominara seria un blanco fácil

A sin embargo estaba atonito tenia 2 nuevos ninjas con capacidades casi ilimitadas y a eso le añades a yugito con su Katon, Raiton y un poco de Meiton y tenían un grupo muy importante

-Bien esto es lo que haremos os pondré como genin junto con con una de mis mejores kunoichis aunque sigue siendo un genin se llama Yugiyo Nii y los tres formareis un mismo equipo. En 6 meses se volverán a hacer los exámenes chunin en Konoha e iréis allí los tres juntos

Los dos se quedaron callados ya que no esperaban eso

-Es muy probable que si vuelvo a Konoha traten de llevarme

-Es por eso que en estos seis meses deberas entrenar al máximo chico y demoler a los petulantes que te han jodido la vida

Ahora Naruto si que estaba contento pero tenia una duda

-Pense que cada seis meses los exámenes eran en un lugar diferente ¿Qué ha pasado?

* * *

**Bien esto es el final de este capitulo**

**el siguiente es lo que paso en Konoha tras la marcha del joven**

**También quiero decir esto y es que Naruto no usara sus elementos secundarios y el pleno poder del Rinnegan hasta mucho mas tarde**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo caitulo señoras y señores**

**En este nuevo capitulo se vera lo que ocurre en Konoha mientras Naruto va a Kumo**

**No tengo que decir esto pero no soy dueño de Naruto en nada**

* * *

**Dias Oscuros EN Konoha **

Mientras Naruto estaba de camino a Kumo en Konoha ocurrieron varias cosas

Hokage El Mismo Si Se odiaba a

Habia permitido que la vida de Naruto fuera lo mas cercano al infierno faltando a la promesa hecha a sus padres

Se sentía mal por no controlar adecuadamente al consejo y por tanto eso causo que Naruto pasara por mas penurias que nadie en esta villa

Y ahora le había tenido que comunicar a Naruto que mientras el no pasaba el inestable de su compañero si lo hacia

Sinceramente el se preguntaba cuanto le faltaba para romperse

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para Naruto ser ascendido a chunin y con ello saber la verdad de su patrimonio

Y una vez mas por su ineptitud eso le seria imposible al niño

Sinceramente el pensó que Naruto ya no querria a esta aldea por sus acciones

* * *

_**Time Skip 3 Semanas desde que Naruto se fue**_

Habian pasado tres semanas desde la decisión del consejo y desde ese momento Hiruzen no había sabido nada del rubio

Incluso su alumno Jiraya no supo nada de el y eso era decir algo

Tambien el Hokage sabia de las decisiones de Kakashi y decidió que cuando volviera tendría una amable charla con el

Pero no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto y eso lo estaba sacando de quicio

Y si no fuera por el puto papeleo el ya habría ido a ver a Naruto

* * *

_**Time Skip 3 Dias antes de la Final**_

Hoy por fin el Hokage tenia un tiempo libre y decidió ir a la casa de Naruto para hablar y ver como estaba

Cuando llego empezó a cabrearse por lo que vio. Un monton de Grafitis indicando que Naruto era un demonio, que lo mejor es que se muriera y que si se iba ellos no lo echarían de menos

Hay que decir que cuando el hokage lo vio empezó a preguntarse porque permitia al pueblo ser así

Asique con intención de animar a Naruto entro en su casa y vio algo que no quería ver: La casa estaba abandonada y en el centro de esta había una nota:

_Querido JIJI_

_Se que posiblemente esta decisión que voy a tomar no te guste pero ya no puedo mas estoy arto de ser infravalorado, de no ser aceptado, de que cada cosa que intento es apartada o ignorada_

_No importa lo duro que entreno_

_No importa que pida ayuda la gente me sigue ignorando y pensando que Sasuke es muy superior a mi y ofreciéndole todo tanto lo que seria en si necesario como sus caprichos mas estupidos_

_Mi propio Sensei me pone por debajo de el_

_Es por eso que me voy del pueblo y espero encontrar un lugar que me acepte por todo lo que soy y no piensen en mi como el Kyubi o un arma_

_Abajo tienes mi renuncia a ser ninja por lo que no tendras que ponerme en el libro Bingo_

_Tambien te doy la placa de Konoha _

_Espero verte de nuevo jiji _

_Atentamente Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki _

_Pdta. El truco para vencer al papeleo es el Kage Bunshin_

Sarutobi estaba llorando amargamente

Habia fracasado en lo que las personas que mas querían le pidieron: proteger a su hijo

Pero poco después ese sentimiento de culpa se evaporo y apareció la rabia

Rabia por un pueblo lleno de estúpidos, avariciosos, egocéntricos y manipuladores por no decir sedientos de poder

Asique decidió que esto se acabo y se fue a la oficina

-Jiraya tengo una misión para ti

-¿has encontrado a Naruto?

-Me temo que Naruto se ha ido de la aldea

Y con eso el sandaime le dio a Jiraya la nota de Naruto

Segundos después toda Konoha sintió el instinto asesino de Jiraya y no hay que decir el miedo que se les metió en el cuerpo

-Jiraya necesito que vayas a ver el trayecto del kazekage ya que no me fio ellos están tramando algo contra nosotros y si no fuera por el consejo hace tiempo habría tomado una decisión asique ve y si Orochimaru aparece: aplástalo

La sonrisa de Jiraya era siniestra

El consideraba ahora culpable a Orochimaru de lo que paso porque si el no hubiera aparecido Naruto no se habría ido

-Tambien ordenare a los ANBUS a destruir a las fuerzas exteriores y una vez obtenida la información de que han sido detenidos los exámenes se cancelaran

-Eso mosqueara a mucha gente

-Me da igual que los mosquee ellos han jodido la vida de Naruto y faltado al respeto al Yondaime asique creeme van a pagar

* * *

No tiene que decirse que un dia después las fuerzas de Orochimaru estaban totalmente aniquiladas salvo por su espia Kabuto y por sus cuatro del sonido incluyendo a Kimimaro

Así de paso se salvo la vida del Yondaime Kazekage y además se descubrió una gran cantidad de corrupción tanto en Konoha como en Suna que fue lo que provoco la situación en la que estaban

Todo el mundo estaba feliz y alegre

Menos los comerciantes del consejo y los tres ancianos

Ellos querían el ataque de Suna para poder realizar acciones que beneficiaran mas a Konoha y dejaran mal a Suna

Lastima que al Hokage se le acabo la paciencia

Y se dirigía a la sala del consejo a ventilar un poco

**Sala Del Consejo**

-Hokage-sama le doy las gracias que evitar las pérdidas de vidas de civiles, pero creo que estamos de acuerdo que esperar hasta que atacó para luego tomar represalias

-Si pero me di cuenta que eso no era beneficioso y decidi intervenir de otra forma

-Hiruzen creo que no debiste hacerlo

-Perdoname Danzo pero yo soy el Hokage y esto no es una democracia asique…cierra la puta boca

Eso sorprendió mucho a todo el mundo ya que su Hokage nunca era así

-Me es indiferente lo que vosotros creais y después de ciertas investigaciones he llegado a la conclusión de que vosotros solo estais aquí como consejeros si volveis a comportaros o tratar de decir que algo debe hacerse de una manera que yo no vea correcta…rodaran cabezas. Ahora otro motivo de esta reunión es la marcha de Uzumaki Naruto

Ante eso nadie parecía importarle salvo a los civiles pero en el sentido de que estaban pensando en considerarlo como un gran dia, mientras que los consejeros pensaban que gracias a su estrategia Naruto quedo aislado pero no contaron con esto ya que ellos pensaban que Naruto tendría un ataque de ira y por tanto obligarían a Hiruzen a entregarlo

-¿El mocoso demonio se ha ido? Perfecto hemos honrrado al Yondaime

5 segundos después un grupo de ANBU se lo llevaba a Ibiki para sonsacarle toda la información con respecto a diversos temas

-Bien después de que ese idiota se ha ido os voy a decir una pequeña cosa: Sois la mayor panda de idiotas y sinvergüenzas que he conocido, habeis escupido al legado del yondaime y encima celebrais

-¿Legado?

Los shinobis no sabían porque pero se sentían de repente algo mal

Y los tres ancianos estaban gritando internamente para que no lo dijera

-Hiruzen eso es un…

-Homura soy el Hokage y no pienses que porque eras mi amigo voy a tolerar esas formas, si vuelves a hablarme así sin respetarme como voz de mando…**Te matare personalmente y te usare como ejemplo para el pueblo**

Todo el mundo se callo cuando noto esa sensación de que alguien te puede matar con solo la mirada

-Bien veréis así de simple el nombre de Naruto es en realidad Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

La sala se lleno de gritos de civiles diciendo que era mentira y cosas por el estilo hasta que alguien les hizo callar

-Silencio bolas de grasa ¿creeis que el yondaime seria tan cruel como para sacrificar al hijo de otra persona o usar a un huérfano? ¿Por qué pensais que escogió a su propio hijo? Porque era su deber y ahora mi ahijado esta tan roto y con falta de amor por culpa vuestra que lo hemos perdido. Y en cuanto vosotros lideres de los clanes os puedo garantizar que me siento mas avergonzado de lo que jamás estare ya que vosotros conocíais la capacidad de Minato y os dejasteis llevar me dais asco

Nadie jamás había visto furioso a Jiraya y verlo así solo los hizo sentirse peor

-Siempre que persuadirlo de volver

Esto lo dijo Hiashi Hyuga que como siempre piensa que el poder y la facilidad de estar en un lugar por encima es atractivo para todos

-¿Y luego que?

-Bueno yo puedo hacer que olvide esos deseos de irse

Todo el mundo empezó a aprobar la idea hasta que se noto la doble presencia de maestro y alumno

**-¿Pero estais de guasa?** **Le jodeis la vida y lo quereis encerrar aquí dentro como si fuera posible, aunque por lo que se nos lleva mucho tiempo de ventaja asique a callar de una vez y aceptad vuestras decisiones. Y rezad para que no vuelva para vengarse**

-Hiruzen el es nuestro Jinchuriki asique manda alguien a buscarlo

-Danzo…vuelve a hablarme así y te mato. Es cierto que podría mandar a alguien pero debido a que se fue hace demasiado tiempo es imposible encontrarlo y debido a que es un civil técnicamente no podemos hacer nada

-Entonces…propongo una votación para darle el legado del cuarto al Uchiha

Antes de que nadie pudiera hablar se sintió el instinto de Jiraya

-Escuchame y presta atención patético civil de mierda: Esas técnicas son de Naruto y si por algún casual alguien intentara hacerse con ellas yo mismo lo matare sea de un clan o no

Los civiles entendieron esto como una acción injusta ya que ellos consideraban que el trato que el niño sufrio fue justo por las ´´perdidas`` que ocasiono

Los ninjas mientras estaban fatal ya que demostraron no confiar en el yondaime su líder y amigo

-Y ahora marcharos porque voy a tener una charla con Hatake y creedme no quereis estar aquí

Ante eso todo el mundo se fue como si hubieran visto a Kushina cabreada

Media hora mas tarde Kakashi apareció y hay que decir que por una vez no llego tarde ya que le habían dicho que el Hokage y Jiraya no estaban de humor

-Yo

-Dejate de estupideces Kakashi

En eso el peliplata noto que estaba en problemas

-Ahora ¿dime como entrenaste a Naruto?

En eso le comento que solo le enseño escalada y trabajo en equipo

-Hatake…tu equipo y tu estais castigados con solo hacer misiones tipo D hasta los próximos exámenes

-¿Qué?

-Hatake por culpa de tu predisposición y favoritismo Naruto se ha ido de la villa, no solo hemos perdido a alguien muy especial para mi…Sino que por tu culpa el hijo de Minato se ha ido tu y toda esta mierda de villa vais a pagar por esto y de ello me encargare

-Tenia que entrenar a Sasuke. El iba a participar en los exámenes y además lo necesitaba

-Hatake dime ¿Quién necesita mas ayuda el que tiene una biblioteca de clan a su disposición o el que no tiene a nadie?

-Podemos buscarlo y...

-Hatake Naruto renuncio a ser ninja y por tanto nadie puede ir a buscarlo. Estoy seguro que Minato estará muy orgulloso de ti

- ...

-Y Hatake después de los exámenes dentro de seis meses seras retirado como jonin-sensei tanto si pasa el total como sino, se te abrirá un expediente y se te PROHIBE enseñarle mas jutsus a Sasuske asique dame la lista de sus técnicas y reza para que no tenga ninguna nueva

-A y kakashi no vuelvas a decirle a nadie eso de que el que ´´rompe las reglas es basura pero los que abandonan a sus camaradas son peor que la basura``

-Si señor

-Bien ahora vete

* * *

**Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado**

**El próximo que subiré será de la historia Maestro de las llamas infernales**

**No voy a decir ni quien será el sensei ni quien estará en el Harem**

**Hasta pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí esta mi nuevo capitulo señoras y señores**

**En este se verán los cambios en Naruto y lo que genera el propio Naruto**

* * *

**ENTRENAMIENTO Y EL INICIO DE UNA AMISTAD**

Despues de llegar y terminar el dialogo con el Raikage Naruto le pregunto si había algún terreno libre de gran tamaño cosa que el Raikage afirmo positivamente y por tanto Naruto se fue hacia allí en ese mismo momento y se dispuso a vivir ya que nadie tenia esa zona reclamada

Ahora Naruto tenia emociones encontradas

Si bien Naruto estaba contento de que Konoha se salvo

No estaba contento de que ahora los ciudadanos sabían quien era y eso solo significaba una cosa: Que lo intentarían secuestrar si no se andaba con cuidado

Decidio que era hora de ponerse serio y para ello tenia que entrenarse a fondo asique le pregunto a Kurama como iban a hacerlo

-**Naruto si queremos que seas mas fuerte necesitamos avanzar mas rápido. Asique lo primero es que hagas los Kage Bunshin en grandes grupos cosa que no te costara debido a los ejercicios que hicimos antes de venir y a tus ya masivas reservas**

**-**¿Y con que empiezo?

**-Bien Naruto lo primero que quiero es que hagas tantos clones como puedas sin agotarte**

Una vez hecho eso Naruto hizo sobre 900 clones algo bastante…complicado

-**Bien y ahora escucha esos clones se dividirán en tres grupos: Los primeros 300 se dividirán a su vez en 5 grupos que se encargaran de los elementos primarios; Los siguientes 300 se dividirán en 3 grupos para tus sub elementos mas que nada entenderlos y ya mas tarde los entrenaremos; y por ultimo esos trescientos se dedicaran a aprender los jutsus no elementales como Kage Shuriken y Kage Kunai, también practicaran mas su control de chakra y practicaran tu estilo de taijutsu el ´´Dragon Del Remolino``**

-¿Y yo que hago?

-**Lo primero será dedicarte ha ponerte sellos de gravedad algo no muy complicado ya que tu padre diseño esas pulseras niveladoras de gravedad y esas tobilleras de resistencia que afectaran a todo tu cuerpo hasta que sepas hacer esos sellos tu mismo**

-Bien pero ¿y el fuinjutsu?

-**Eso lo practicaremos después del entrenamiento elemental**

* * *

En tan solo tres días no se noto mucha mejora aunque tanto Fu como naruto pasaron los exámenes genin y pudieron formar el equipo 11 o como A lo llamaba: Equipo Bestia

Para Naruto y Fu conocer a Yugito fue algo interesante aunque ella no se fiaba demasiado después de todo la habían tratado mal ya que con ella intentaron convertirla no solo en un arma sino también en una fabrica de bebes con poder de Biju por lo que solo confiaba en: A, Bee, Darui y Shee

Del resto…bueno sin comentarios

-Bien escuchad vuestro sensei será Darui y cuando sea el momento Bee os enseñara como controlar a vuestro Biju

-A-sama ¿podría decirme el motivo de este equipo?

-Bien ellos son iguales que tu Yugi-chan asique pensé que seria buena idea que tuvieras mas gente a tu alrededor, además ellos huyeron de sus antiguos ´´hogares`` por lo que espero que seas amable

Yugito gruño pero asintió de forma positiva

-Bueno para empezar tenemos que saber lo mas importante: Quienes sois, que os gusta y vuestros sueños

-Bien yo soy A me gusta entrenar, Kumo y la gente que cree en el trabajo duro. No me gustan los chulos engreídos que se creen por encima de todos, no me gustan los que tratan mal a los jinchurikis y no me gusta el rap de mi hermano. Mi sueño es hacer que mi hermano deje de rapear y dirigir adecuadamente a Kumo

-Bueno yo soy Darui y me gusta el jefe, Cee, estar tranquilo y poco mas. No me gustan los traidores, los que dañan a mi gente importante y las cosas molestas. Mi sueño es ser útil al jefe

-Y yo soy el gran Bee, me gusta rapear y Hachi, así como mis lindos genin. No me gusta la garra de hierro de mi hermano y los cortos de miras. Mi sueño es hacer un gran concierto de rap que no sea interrumpido por mi tonto hermano

Decir que el Jinchuriki pelo verde y el rubio estaban un poco…conmocionados era quedarse cortos

Por suerte Naruto había visto el jutsu de destrucción masiva: Sol del Atardecer de Las Llamas de La Juventud, y se recompuso rápido

Pero Fu…no tubo tanta suerte

-Bien ahora hablemos de vosotros

-Bueno yo soy Yugito Nii, solo me gustan aquellos en quien confio, sushi, los gatos y entrenar. No me gustan los cabeza huecas, los violadores y los pedrastas. Mi sueño es ser aceptado por quien soy

-Yo soy Fuu y solo me gusta los insectos, Naruto-kun y entrenar. No me gusta Taki, los que hagan daño a Naruto-kun y los que piensen que los Bijus son armas. Mi sueño es vivir mi vida y estar siempre con Naruto

-Bueno yo soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, me gustan Fuu y las personas que se ganen mi amistad y cariño. No me gustan los miembros del consejo de Konoha, los Uchiha y las Fan-girls. Mi sueños son ser muy fuerte, proteger a mi gente preciosa y ser feliz con la familia que forme

Como no con esa introducción Yugito entendió el aspecto de que ellos eran jinchurikis y estaban juntos para evitar que uno de los tres fuese capturado recibiendo ayuda del otro

Pero al menos tendría gente de su edad era un ganar o ganar

Para los próximos tres meses las cosas se aceleraron mucho

* * *

_**Salto De Tiempo Tres Meses**_

* * *

Si bien Yugito les llevaba ventaja al haber sido entrenada antes que ellos tanto Fuu y Naruto tenían a su disposición mas cosas: Naruto tenia el conocimiento de Kurama y sus padres, mientras que Fuu era ayudada por Chomei y por supuesto el propio Naruto.

Ellos dos evolucionaron muy rápido físicamente gracias a los sellos de resistencia y gravedad lo cual causo a Yugito un malestar

Ella no avanzaba tan rápido físicamente y eso le molestaba

A este ritmo la abandonarían o eso es lo que ella pensaba

Ella tenia que hacerse mas fuerte…y librarse de ellos en el proceso

Nadie le quitaría su lugar en Kumo

* * *

Mientras que Yugito pensaba de esa manera Fuu y Naruto estaban muy contentos

Si bien los pocos civiles que habían visto eran unos gilipollas

Al menos los ninja los trataban con respeto

Su entrenamiento iba perfectamente ya que ambos ya dominaban el elemento Futon,Katon y Doton en el caso de Fuu y para Nruto dominaba Futon,Suiton y Doton

Además Naruto domino esos tres elementos primero por sus líneas de sangre. No podía esperar para demostrar lo que valia. Pero tenia claro el trato con Kurama: 1ºDominar los 5 elementos, 2ºAprender un minimo de 5 tecnicas por elemento y 3º Empezar con los sub elementos. Pero Naruto tenia un proyecto aparte: El Rasengan

Esta técnica era super destructiva y serviría para incapacitar la técnica de Sasuke

Además era su legado y tenia ganas de restregárselo por la cara a la aldea kukuku

* * *

Fuu estaba extasiada. No solo había cumplido su sueño de ser un ninja sino que estaba realzando sus habilidades gracias a su Naruto-kun

Tambien le encanto su control elemental ya que tenia dos afinidades ofensivas compatibles y luego una gran afinidad defensiva

Además ella había oído del Jinton y quería intentar recrearlo

Eso le permitiría proteger a las personas que le importen…y a su futura familia

Además ella estaba asombrada con su rendimiento físico gracias también a los sellos y lo que mas le gusto fue cuando Naruto tubo que tocar su piel desnuda

Dios ella solo de pensarlo se sonrojaba y sentía caliente

* * *

Hoy era un normal salvo por un factor

Yugito había pedido una misión solitaria para demostrar que era mejor

Por supuesto ´´A`` la habría detenido pero el consejo lo autorizo asique el pobre hombre no pudo hacer nada

Pero para Naruto y Fuu esto no era nada bueno

No sabían porque Yugito no les dejaba acercarse pero esto solo era otra prueba mas

Pero para Naruto el que ella hiciera esa misión y que el consejo lo aprobara con tanta facilidad no indicaba nada bueno

-Fuu…¿Tu que piensas de Yugito?

-Que nos tiene miedo

-¿Miedo?

-Si, imagina la vida que tubo que tener antes de ser aceptada por A-jiji y Bee-baka. Ahora pon que nosotros poseemos unas bestias mas poderosas y avanzamos mas deprisa

-Entiendo…creo que voy a seguirla ¿estas bien si lo hago Fuu-chan?

-mmmmm Lo estare si cuando vuelvas me recompenses

-Jajajajaja

* * *

Yugito pensó que la misión iba a ser pan comido

Despues de todo un grupo de esclavistas no debían ser gran cosa

Para desgracia de ella los esclavistas…estaban ahí por ella

Y el consejo para desacerse de ella le pusieron un sello que controlara su chakra llegados a este punto

(¿Por qué me pasa esto?)

[**Muy simple gatito porque dejaste que el miedo te nublara el juicio en vez de hacerte amiga del rubio y la otra chica**]

(Ellos querían quitarme mi lugar en Kumo)

[**Eres idiota. Ese chico huyo de Konoha porque vivio el infierno y nadie lo consideraba y la chica en su aldea casi fue asesinada ya que fue gratamente crucificada por sus propios compañeros de equipo**]

(¿Cómo sabes eso?)

[**Porque a diferencia de ti gatita yo hable con mis hermanos y ambos compartieron conmigo los recuerdos de sus anfitriones y como ellos no paraban de preocuparse por ti**]

(Pero…)

[**De pero nada si salimos de esta te disculparas con ellos y cabalgaras al rubio hasta que salga el sol**]

(Si yo…NIBI ERES UNA PERVERTIDA)

[**¿te haces una idea de lo que es estar sin sexo durante siglos?**]

(...)

Lo que ninguna de ellas vio es a cierto rubio que una vez que vio lo que paso se cabreo…mucho

Si bien Yugito no era amable con el eso no significaba que el no la apreciaba

Y el iba a hacer que todo el que tocase a un ser querido suyo…LO LAMENTASE

-ja con esta gatita ahora podremos pagar a Lord Kakuzu por sus servicios

-Tienes razón y gracias a eso podremos conseguir esclavas de ese país de mujeres

-Jajajajajaja

Por desgracia Naruto tubo un inconveniente: Se le acabo la paciencia de escucharlos

-Doton: Picas de Piedra

Los dos miserables no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad y fueron brutalmente empalados por las lanzas de piedra de Naruto

Por desgracia uno de ellos no murió y Naruto decidió capturarlo para que testificase (traducción: Usarlo como conejillo de indias y dejar bien claro que el no toleraba a nadie que tocase a alguien querido)

Y fue en ese mismo momento que Naruto recogió a la joven rubia y se la llevo a Kumo

Sin saber que en ese momento una especie de hombre maceta los estaba espiando

Y sin saberlo esto seria el inicio de una situación muy tensa entre sus antiguos vecinos y el

* * *

**Bien este es el preludio del castigo a Konoha kukukuku**

**Estoy esperando para lo de la votación leches **

**Venga no escribo mucho mas que tengo algo de prisa ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien este señoras y señores es el capitulo de confrontación con Konoha**

**No puedo decir lo feliz que me hace que la gente lea mis historias**

**Y tranquilos porque ninguna se abandona**

**Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

**Visita de Konoha **

Despues de la misión de Yugito y la interrogación del superviviente se supo que el consejo quería librarse Yugito ya que veian inútil tenerla ya que con los tres Bijus mas poderosos ella sobraba

Ni que decir tiene que A disolvió el consejo al acto y debido al hecho de que la mayoría eran jefes de compañías comerciales los ejecuto y asimilo dichas compañías quitándoles el poder a los civiles

Además gracias a ello Yugito por fin se abrió algo que el anhelaba ya que era como una hija para el y seria a ella a la que transmitiría el conocimiento del Raiton No Yoroi

Pero si alguien sorprendía a A era Naruto

El niño pese a toda la mierda era un alma bondadosa había demostrado ser feroz y letal contra aquellos que atacaban a sus seres queridos pero siempre apoyaba a los que tenían su amistad y cariño o aquellos que el consideraba justos

Tambien era posiblemente el ninja que evolucionaba mas rápido de todos ya que en tres meses el niño dominaba tres jodidos elementos y sus habilidades físicas eran espectaculares

Tambien era que atraía a la gente

El chico era carismático, no era un líder duro y ferreo sino mas bien de los que pensaba que con tranquilidad y emitiendo un aura de poder y respeto se conseguía mas

Pero el sabia que Naruto le ocultaba unas pocas cosas aunque no eran nada importante ya que hacia lo que hacia, es mas cada vez que podía iba al orfanato para visitar a los niños y les ayudaba

Pero lo que el temia era que Konoha averiguara donde estaba antes de que estuviera listo

Algo que por desgracia iba a suceder

* * *

_**Konoha**_

Habian pasado tres meses desde que Naruto se marcho y los civiles con el apoyo del Daymio consiguieron entrar en la cámara del cuarto para obtener sus jutsus

Ni que decir tiene lo que vieron

_Queridos miembros del consejo_

_¿de verdad me creíais tan estúpido como para dejar mis técnicas al alcance de codiciosos de mierda?_

_No señoras y señores todo esta en mi casa en la cual solo mi hijo puede entrar_

_Joderos perros vejetes muajajajaja_

_Pdta: Kushi-chan dice que si le haceis algo a mi hijo ella os jodera mas tarde vivos_

Y al final, un Minato chibi Sonriendo malévolamente

Hiruzen todavía se reia de la situación e incluso cuando fueron a por la casa con la ayuda de un Hyuga vieron que la casa no estaba ahí

Y por supuesto llegaron a una fácil conclusión: Naruto se la llevo

Eso solo sirvió para cabrearlos aun mas en especial a los consejeros

Ellos querían a Naruto por ser un arma y porque las técnicas de sus padres parecían muy eficientes

Pero ahora eso les parecía imposible o al menos eso creía

* * *

**-Base De Raiz-**

Danzo no estaba nada feliz con los acontecimientos actuales

Habian perdido a su jinchuriki y todo lo que sus padres le dejaron

Y encima a Sarutobi le creció su columna lo cual provoco que todas sus medidas y proyectos oscuros se tendrían o bien ralentizar o bien suspenderse. Además su plan de que Orochimaru atacara con ayuda del sonido y luego una vez muerto el se pondría como Hokage y obligaría a expandirse hacia Suna tomándolo como una medida adecuda debido a su traición se fue al garete

Y ahora cuando el averiguara donde estaba el niño…

Y fue en ese mismo momento que uno de sus hombres le informo de algo que lo hizo sonreir

* * *

**-Sala Del Consejo-**

-Estimados miembros del consejo tengo grandes noticias

Danzo decía todo esto con una sonrisa oscura y cruel

-Hemos encontrado al niño

En eso todo el consejo estallo

Los civiles ya pensaban de forma oscura como lo iban a casar con sus hijas y dejarlo sin nada

Los ninjas como el Hyuga y Yamanaka pensaban en la posible alianza y lo útil para sus clanes que seria tenerlo bajo sus pulgares; Los demás clanes solo pensaban en arreglar las cosas

-Si Danzo pero…¿me puedes decir como vas a ir a Kumo y reclamarlo?

Y el silencio se hizo

El plan de Danzo era simple: El decía que había encontrado al mocoso y mandaba alguien a buscarlo, luego le ponía un sello de lealtad y finalmente lo devolvía a la aldea. Despues lo comprometían con las herederas o mujeres de algunos clanes y así Danzo ganaba al jinchuriki y su descendencia

Y Hiruzen lo había mandado a la mierda

-¿Entonces a que esperamos para mandar a alguien Hokage-sama?

-En realidad me entere hace poco y todavía estoy pensando en ir yo mismo

-En ese caso el consejo entero ira para darle apoyo Hokage-sama

-Bien pero una cosa: solo vendrán los ninjas que yo indique si va alguno mas…**El consejo sera acusado de conspiración y totalmente ejecutado**

Adios a su intento de secuestro

-Bien nos pondremos en marcha mañana y ya he enviado una lista de los shinobis que vienen con nosotros así como que he anunciado el viaje asique no habrá problemas

Y así la diputación de Konoha se empezó a preparar para su visita a Kumo

* * *

_**Kumo**_

A estaba preocupado

Konoha le había enviado un mensaje pidiendo una reunión en Kumo y el sabia el motivo

Por suerte llegarían en una semana y le daría tiempo para preparar a Naruto para la desagradable visita

Y además tenia que tener en cuenta los múltiples problemas y reclamaciones que le harian

Aunque conociendo a Naruto…Se iba a reir mucho

Es mas el sabia que si llegaban y se ponían a exigir algo o como no algún Idiota (Danzo, Koharu y Homura) dijera que le diesen otro de los jinchurikis…se veria porque es hijo de Kushina

O si iba a ser un gran dia

* * *

Ahora mismo Naruto se dirigía a su casa a cumplir con la deuda que contrajo con Fuu

Y por alguna razón tenia mucho miedo

-Estoy en casa

Silencio

(¿Por qué tengo la sensación de ser acechado?)

Y cuando Naruto se sento en el sofá…fue capturado

Una Fuu semi desnuda estaba encima de el

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada ella lo beso

Y entonces ella susurro en tono de suplica

-Por favor, suelo por un día ... dejame sentir amada

Ella se quedo sobre el esperando que la apartara

Pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto empezó a besarla y acariciarla

-No tienes que pedir algo que ya es tuyo Fuu-chan

Y empezó a besarla y acariciarla sin importarle el futuro y preocupándose por el ahora

(Si alguien intenta tocarla…me lo cargo)

* * *

_**-Salto De Tiempo: 1 Semana-**_

Durante la semana antes de que Konoha llegara Naruto aumento su relación con Fuu y a su vez se fue enlazando mas con Yugito e incluso ella acabo viviendo con el ya que del resto no se fiaba

Naruto también le puso los sellos que tanto el como Fuu llevaban para mejorar físicamente

Y ni que decir que al principio se molesto enormemente porque era incapaz de moverse

Pero gracias a ello Matatabi la considero digna y le dio el contrato de los gatos del infierno de los cuales ella era el líder

Aun así Naruto sabia que tenían que extremar sus precauciones con Konoha llegando

* * *

Al llegar a Kumo la comitiva de Konoha todos se dieron cuenta que sus defensas estaban al máximo y eso solo significaba que no se fiaban de ellos

Algo comprensible al ver a Danzo ya que al igual que su Sandaime trato de secuestrar a la Hyuga, Danzo trato de secuestrar a Darui por su Ranton y por su Rayo Negro

Y ahora fijo que estaban protegiendo a Naruto solo había que verlo ya que Kumo parecía haber cambiado de un lugar sombrio a un lugar mas alegre

Definitivamente estaban protegiendo a Naruto no como un arma sino como un compañero algo que ellos deberían haber hecho

En la sala del consejo de Kumo se podía observa su hermano y la comitiva de Konoha

-¿Dónde esta el consejo Raikage-sama?

La esperanza de casi todos los de Konoha era hablar con el consejo de Kumo y llegar a un acuerdo muy beneficioso

-Los despedi resulta que hacían tratos a mi espalda y eso me mosqueo asique los eche y acuse de alta traición ¿no es ningún problema verdad?

Traduccion: No pensaríais panda de cabrones que os deje hablar con ellos sobre el futuro de Naruto

El consejo de Konoha llego a esa conclusión y maldijo a su mala suerte

-Hemos venido a tratar el asunto de Naruto Namikaze

-¿Y que hay que tratar?

-Se trata de un ninja de nuestro pueblo que representa a dos grandes clanes y además es muy valioso para nosotros asique le pedimos que nos lo entregue

Hiruzen no entendía porque sus compañeros estaban hablando cuando era el el que tenia que hablar

-Homura yo soy el Hokage asique cierra el pico y no vuelvas a hablar. Accedi a que vinierais para que no me dierais el follon pero ahora mismo te has comportado como si fueras el Hokage…¿alguna razón para no ejecutarte?

-Mis disculpas Hiruzen pero creo

-Cierra la boca y no la abras y si vuelves a llamarme como si fueramos amigos y no tu superior en estas situaciones dejaras tu cargo de asesor

Toda la sala se quedo en silencio salvo por un ´´A`` que se estaba conteniendo para no reirse

-Interesante tu asesor Hokage-dono pero permítame decirles esto. Cuando Naruto se fue no era ya un ninja era un civil, ustedes lo trataron peor que la basura incluso cuando algunos sabían de su familia y le ocultaron su patrimonio y lo mas gracioso es que una vez se hizo ninja en vez de ser tratado adecuadamente fue relegado y olvidado a favor de un pinchazo. Tambien hay que añadir multiples agresiones por sus compañeros de equipo y daño moral y como no sabotaje académico. Asique díganme ¿Por qué debería dejar a Naruto irse?

-Es su hogar y su padre se sacrifico para salvarlo

-El hogar es aquel lugar donde te sientes querido y no eres odiado y en cuanto a su padre…creo que si usaran esa técnica que se llama Edo Tensei y lo trajeran devuelta no pensaría igual

-Aun así representa a Konoha y por tanto lo queremos de vuelta además es un arma muy preciada

Silencio absoluto

-Danzo-san vuelva a decir eso y lo ejecuto. Estan en Kumo y aquí no se permite hablar de ese modo

-Bien entonces porque no traes al chico y que el decida

-Bien

Y en ese momento Danzo se puso muy contento ya que si el chico venia el podría hipnotizarlo con su sharingan

Lastima de sorpresa que le esperaba

* * *

Naruto no era feliz

Konoha había venido y había exigido que volviera como si el infierno que le hicieron pasar no fuese nada

Le iban a oir pero a base de bien

Y así vemos a Naruto llegando a la sala del consejo

-Namikaze-sama es un placer volver a verlo nos tenia muy preocupados

-¿Os tenia preocupados mi persona o las técnicas y el legado de mis padres?

Silencio

-Por supuesto que usted Namikaze-sama

-Mientes, si de verdad fuera como tu dices entonces yo no habría vivido mi infierno lo único que quereis es que vuelva por otros motivos: Los clanes ninja para que me case con mujeres de sus clanes y tener mas influencia, los civiles quereis la fortuna familiar y los consejeros quereis usarme como un arma

Zas en toda la boca del consejo

Hiruzen sabia que Naruto no tenia respeto por nadie pero verlo manejar así al consejo…era interesante

-Naruto-kun se que nos hemos portado mal y hemos hecho muchas cosas que nos atormentaran pero vuelve a la aldea

-No, aquí al menos me tratan adecuadamente y tengo un sensei que me apoya incluso si soy de un pueblo enemigo allí en cambio nada ni nadie se digno a enseñarme

-¿Y que hay de Iruka?

-Iruka no me enseño nada, no corrigio mis malas posturas de taijutsu, no me ayudo con las armas y tampoco me explico lo de los jutsus de la academia lo único que hizo fue tratar de evitar que me deprimiera ni mas ni menos. Y ni se te ocurra mencionar a Kakashi ese hombre solo me enseño a caminar sobre los arboles y se dedico a enseñar a Uchiha-chan todo lo demás

Y entonces ocurrió lo que A no quería que ocurriese

-Bien dado que _Namikaze-sama _es un mocoso que no entiende del deber no continuaremos exigiendolo

Ahí todas las personas que querían a Naruto se pusieron contentas

Pero Naruto tenia un mal presentimiento

-Pero dado que para que haya equilibrio tendrán que entregarnos a una de sus jinchurikis y dado que el 2 era mas débil que el 9 y el 8 es su hermano queremos a la que tiene al 7

Sonreía con malicia Danzo era imposible de rechazar

Y entonces todo el mundo incluidos ambos Kages se acojonaron

El instinto asesino y la densidad del chakra de Naruto era monstruosa a tal nivel que podía compararse a un Kage menor

-**Escucha bien y atiende saco de huesos estúpido, tu y el consejo sois los responsables de esta situación ya que en tu intento de someterme fuisteis tu y esos otros dos ancianos los que dijisteis de mi condición junto con los civiles. Asique cierra tu puta boca y no vuelvas a sugerir algo así o te atravesare el corazón con una de mis técnicas de viento**

Ellos tenían miedo

El Naruto en frente era sin duda mas poderoso y letal de lo que fue y solo habían pasado cuatro meses

¿Qué hubiera pasado si el niño fue educado correctamente en Konoha?

* * *

**Bien finalización de este capitulo y puede que en unas horas tenga listo el de maestro de las llamas infernales**

**Una cosa se que los hay que se preguntan porque matare a Haku en mi otra historia y la razón es muy simple: Para que Naruto avance en todos los aspectos y gane mas poder**

**La lista de las chicas del Harem estará subida con el siguiente capitulo muajajaja**

**Hasta la proxima**


	6. Chapter 6

**Se acerca el gran momento**

**Naruto pronto humillara mucho a su antiguo hogar**

**Perooooo aun falta un capitulo para eso**

**Este es mas bien un prologo para el siguiente arco el cual titulare...nio puta idea**

**Bueno sigo sin ser dueño de Naruto**

* * *

**Y OTRA VEZ EXAMENES CHUNIN**

A aun recordaba cuando Naruto planto cara al anciano Danzo un hombre que en su opinión un dia desataría una nueva guerra

Naruto le conto que el anciano cada vez que lo miraba sentía como si una voz le dijera cosas pero que gracias al Kyubi lo mando a tomar paseo

Para A ese hombre era un peligro y solo esperaba que no hiceran ver el lado malo de Naruto

Además el sabia que en estos exámenes Naruto mostraría no solo a Konoha sino a todos los que vayan el alcance de sus habilidades

O solo podía esperar al ver la cara del Uchiha, los ancianos y los civiles de Konoha muajajajajaja

* * *

Naruto estuvo echando humo cuando el anciano dijo lo que dijo

Y solo cuando Konoha se fue pudo calmarse e irse a su casa

Y cuando llego fue recibido por Fu y Yugito y ambas notaron lo furioso que estaba y cuando el les conto como actuaron los de Konoha se sintieron tristes al ver que para ellos Naruto ahora solo valia como arma y por su herencia y ambas chicas lo lamentaron por el joven

Fu lo abrazo con fuerza por un lado y Yugito hizo mismo susurrando palabras de consuelo ya que aunque no lo parecía Naruto estaba herido ya que su antiguo hogar solo lo valoraba por algo que no era el sino por ser una futura arma y por su importancia política

Ellas no dejarían que se lo llevaran el era suyo …y no se toca

Pero si las chicas tenían alguna duda de su hombre esta se disipo cuando Naruto les explico que como Danzo no conseguía lo que quería intento llevarse a Fuu dando como resultado un Naruto muyyyyy mosqueado

Entonces y sin que nadie pudiera detenerla Yugito beso a Naruto

Fuu se quedo sin habla. Ella sabia de la ley de clanes pero no esperaba de todas las mujeres a Yugito

Y Naruto fue sorprendido

Si el había salvado a Yugito y todo eso pero el era…normal

El en su opinión no era un chico como emo Sasuke es decir atractivo y que atraía a las mujeres

El era normal

Y ahora va y tiene lo que Sasuke siempre ha querido: Un super entrenamiento, un gran mastro y dos mujeres muy fuertes y atractivas

Asique sin pensarlo Naruto profundizo el beso ganándose un gemido/ronroneo de la rubia

Fu decidió que no se iba a quedar atrás asique conforme el rubio acabo su beso con la gatita ella reclamo sus labios provocando un gemido en Naruto y una dura batalla de lengua entre ambos

-Que quede claro…aquí somos nosotras las que decidimos a las siguientes y sino nos gustan no entran jum

-Bueno hay que irse a la cama que mañana hay reunión con A-jiji

-Si vamos a la cama Naru-kun te podemos prometer muchas cosas buenas

(En lo que me puso follón)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó sin poder moverse debido a que estaba abrazado por dos mujeres demasiado hermosas para ser humanas

Estaban semi vestidas debido al factor de que hizo calor por la noche

Y claro Naruto las estaba pasando canutas porque ellas estaban _muy_ pegadas a el

Pero tenían que levantarse ya que hoy se decidiría si iban o no a los exámenes chunin

-Venga chicas hay que levantarse

Nyaaa velocidad

-Nanai Naru-kun la cama junto contigo es mas tentador

En eso Naruto estaba valorando las múltiples opciones de manejar a las chicas y se le ocurrió una muy buena

Naruto beso primero a Fu en los labios para luego ir a por su desprotegido cuello haciéndola gemir y empezar a despertarse

Y después paso a Yugito besando sus labios y bajando lentamente hasta su cuello dándole un mordisco jugueton que la hizo ronronear

-Si os levantáis podemos hacer lo que hay que hacer y así podemos volver a lo nuestro

Las chicas sonrieron y se levantaron exponiendo sus cuerpos provocando un único pensamiento: ´´Si cuando voy a Konoha o cualquier otro lugar alguien las mira lo mato``

Al poco de levantarse el trio se presento ante el Raikage el cual les dijo la situación

-Bien después de lo ocurrido con la llegada de los ninjas de Konoha he decidido enviaros solo a vosotros como equipo bajo el mando de Darui

-¿No tienes miedo de un intento de secuestro?

-¿Intento? Mas bien serán multiples y a juzgar por como es el pajarito fijo lo hara tanto en la segunda prueba como durante ese mes de descanso. Tambien buscara posibles rehenes y me juego el cuello a que usara esa técnica de la que hablaste

Ahora mismo ellos se seguían preguntando entonces porque los enviaba

-Y si os envio es porque ninguno de los tres es fácil de capturar aunque se que ese imbécil intentara usaros como moneda de cambio para Naruto si tiene oportunidad asique cuidaros las espaldas mutuamente. Pero teneis un mes asique preparaos lo mejor que podais niños os espera el infierno muajajajaja

* * *

**Salto De tiempo: 1 Mes**

Naruto era en pocas palabras un monstruo

Tenia un perfecto control de sus afinidades viento, agua y tierra. Y ya había dominado el primer paso del rayo y el fuego

Sin embargo su Raiton y su Katon eran diferentes de los normales. Su Raiton era el temido rayo negro solo que sin necesidad del sello que portaba Darui haciéndolo mas poderoso y su Katon producía llamas purpuras

Y estaba diseñando su propio jutsu del tipo armadura como el Raikage pero para todos sus elementos

Aunque el también domino el Rasengan y el Kage kunai con manipulcion elemental mas unos pocos jutsus

Fu era otro peligro andante

Ella era tan fuerte como Tsunade con la combinación de la resistencia de un jinchuriki

A eso había que añadirle que podía combinar esa fuerza con la dureza del elemento doton o con la velocidad que otorgaba el futon o por supuesto sus ataques de Katon a distacia

Y a eso hay que añadirle un completo control de sus elementos era una mujer de armas tomar

Ella también estaba interesada en el proyecto del jutsu armadura junto con Naruto

Yugito fue la que dio el paso mas acelerado

Su avance físico fue monstruoso ya que la chica tenia una gran velocidad mezclado con una peligrosa flexibilidad

Luego estaban sus elementos con los cuales podía dominar a casi todo el mundo ya que eran Raiton, Katon y Meiton

Si bien todavía no estaba interesada en las armaduras elementales eso no significa que no sabia NinTaijutsu ya que combinaba sus movimientos de garras con técnicas elementales

O si iba a ser un año muy bueno para Kumo

* * *

_**Konoha**_

Las cosas en Konoha no iban nada bien

Despues de la solicitud denegada el consejo era un hervidero

Habian perdido uno de los clanes mas potentes conocidos junto con sus técnicas y su fortuna

Pero para los consejeros era peor que eso: Kumo ahora contaba con 4 jinchurikis. Esto era inaceptable y ahora mismo lamentaban lo hecho ya que perdieron su ´´arma`` y empezaron a pensar que si hubieran hecho las cosas al método ´´Sarutobi`` es decir dejando al niño en paz y tratándolo con normalidad no hubiera sucedido…bueno menos Danzo que el dedujo que si lo hubiera secuestrado siendo un bebe el ahora seria Hokage y tendría una gran arma

* * *

Los novatos eran otra cosa

Al principio se negaron a creer que Naruto se fue

Cuando lo aceptaron preguntaron porque y la respuesta fue simple: Porque como solo pensaban en si mismos y la villa lo uso como chivo expiatorio el se canso firmo la renuncia y se fue

Pero cuando además se supo que no se le educaba y que por eso era el ´´Dobe`` muchos (Kiba, Sakura y Sasuke) no lo creyeron

Pero cuando se supo que el era el hijo de dos de los grandes héroes de Konoha fue cuando se supo la gran verdad de que era saboteado y no ayudo que se supiera que se llevo todo lo que era de la cuarta y del clan Uzumaki con el lo cual provoco un caos tremendo en los jóvenes al saber que Naruto tenia eso a su disposición

Pero el mas mosqueado era Sasuske: el tenia su legado Uchiha bajo llave y el dobe pudo hacerse con sus cosas con simplicidad. En su mundo de fantasia eso no era justo

Sakura se cabreo porque descubrió que el que era el ´´dobe`` podía haber sido novato del año y soltero del año

Las personas de ese grupo no podían creer que su héroe tubo un hijo y todos lo trataron como una gran mierda

* * *

Para los jonin la cosa fue diferente

Muchos tachaban a Naruto como un traidor ya que en su opinión no tenia porque desertar

Pero eso fue hasta que el sandaime explico al detalle la situación

Como la academia lo saboteo

Como habitantes civiles y shinobis lo maltrataban o le negaban todo

Como el gran consejo le jodio la vida

Como nadie ni le apreciaba ni tampoco lo ayudaba

Se podía contar con los dedos de una mano la gente que le apoyaba y esos eran el Hokage y los dueños de Ichiraku

El Hokage apenas podía hacer algo porque estaba demasiado ocupado y los civiles solo eran eso personas que apenas podía alimentarlo

Tambien el Sandaime explico al detalle como ninguna persona lo apoyo y el tubo que hacerse camino el solo

El final fue que todos los jonin fueron brutalmente avergonzados

Y lo mas gracioso fue cuando los jonin averiguaron las acciones del gran Kakashi y lo tacharon de hipócrita y mentiroso

* * *

Los clanes tenían una situación muy problemática

El clan Nara solo decía que la situación era problemática y que deberían haber hecho lo que se dijo desde el principio por el yonadaime y entonces no tendrían este follon

El Yamanaka estaba muy preocupado ya que ellos fueron junto con Hyugas y Uchihas de los que mas atacaron al joven aunque fuera sin el permiso de su líder y por tanto tenían muchos problemas

El Akimichi estaba feliz ya que aunque perdieron miembros el dia del ataque al menos nunca culparon al niño y ahora se alegraban de verlo feliz y sin ningún par de idiotas encima

Hyuga estaba afectado ya que perdieron la posibilidad de una de las mayores alianzas jamás posibles ya que Naruto era en si descendiente del 4 Hokage, de los lideres de Uzu siendo considerados al nivel de Madara y Hashirama y relacionado con el clan senju lo cual le daba un poder muy superior al suyo propio junto con el pedigrí

El clan Kurama no lo lamentaba demasiado ya que el mocoso era parte de las perdidas de su clan

Y el Aburame razono que si te tratan como una basura y no te respetan es lógico que al final te den la espalda. Lamentaba que su socio y amigo Minato sacrifico su vida para nada ya que al final su hijo no los defendería. Pero no podía negar que tenían lo que sembraban

El consejo civil era un hervidero. Habian perdido al hijo de su heroe que por muy niño demonio que fuera un matrimonio entre sus hijas y el habría significado poder e influencia y ahora el niño estaba en Kumo lo cual lo hacia imposible

En resumidas cuentas Konoha perdió mucho ese dia y nada ni nadie los haría volver

* * *

_**Salto De Tiempo 1 Mes**_

_**Sala Del Consejo**_

El consejo se encontraba reunido debido a los exámenes chunin

Esta vez Kakashi indico que tenia dudas de incluir a su equipo debido a que no pudo formarlos y a que le faltaba un miembro

El miembro sustituto llego en forma de Sai

En cuanto a lo de la formación el Hokage le dijo que había tenido 6 meses para formar únicamente al chico Uchiha poco después de salir de la academia alejándose de la formación de sus otros dos alumnos y por tanto no se notaria dicho vacio de entrenamiento

Aunque todos sabia que era mentira

El nivel del chico Uchiha dejaba mucho que desear

Si bien fue entrenado personalmente por Kakashi durante 6 meses sin descanso el niño era como mucho un nivel C

Y no estuvo nada contento con el castigo impuesto a Kakashi asique el niño busco otros metodos

El Uchiha trato de conseguir otros instructores y aunque algunos chunin trataron de formarlo esto fueron arrestados por tratar de violar una ley del Hokage y ejecutados de forma publica con el mensaje de que los castigos deben cumplirse y también indico el castigo de dicho Uchiha

La marca de maldición también fue sellada solo que de manera mas brutal. Al sello principal se le añadió un sello de detonación lo cual hacia que si alguien trataba de activar dicha marca este sello emitia tanto dolor que el usuario quedaba inconsciente

Y Si alguien trataba de alterarlo este producía una explosión matando a todo lo que había cerca

Pero ahora todo el consejo estaba reunido debido a cierto mensaje

Kumo envió un equipo para participar

Y ese equipo era el equipo 11

* * *

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo**

**El Master of shadow se desarrolla ya que me libre del obstaculo**

**Y el usuario de las llamas infernales viene con sorpresa**

**Adios muajajaja**

**ups se me olvido la lista del harem que despistado soy jjajajaja**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien por fin vuelve a Konoha y veremos lo que pasa**

**No voy a poner el inicio de los exámenes mas que nada porque esto es mas bien como un comienzo**

**a los que apolan esta historia lamento no poder contestar a sus comentaios ero me tomare mi tiempo cuando pueda y los contestare 1 a 1**

**El Harem esta decidido: Konan, Temari( alianza), Ayame ( Naruto sin Ramen no es Naruto), Karin y Tayuyá se vera en la segunda etapa, Anko (se ira de Konoha), Yugao será junto Kurenai la escolta para diplomáticos pero eso se vera mas tarde. Puede que haya un puesto mas para alguna pero...eso lo dejo a vuestra opinion**

**Naruto por desgracia no me pertenece**

* * *

**DE VUELTA A KONOHA Y LECCIONES**

En Konoha las cosas eran un caos

Cuando se supo que el equipo 11 o equipo bestia de Kumo iba a participar todos los que tenían información acerca de ellos se acojonaron

Una cosa era enfrentarse a un Jinchuriki sin entrenar pero otra diferente era un jinchuriki entrenado aunque sea seis meses

Y los que sabían del Kage Bunshin se asustaron aun mas porque esos seis meses para Naruto podían ser mucho mas tiempo

No ayudaba que según los rumores eran entrenados por Bee y Darui

En un principio ellos creyeron que era falso pero tras enterarse de que participarían ahora pensaban que era verdad

Algunos dedujeron que si Naruto era así entrenado Sasuke Uchiha debía ser igualmente

A lo que le pidieron (mas bien exigido) al Sandaime para instruir junto con Jiraya a Sasuke

Pero cuando el Sandaime menciono que la culpa de esta situación fue de los que hiceron lo de tener favoritismos hacia Sasuke entonces no podía permitir mas eso porque entonces ¿Y si mas genin pensaban que era injusto y decidían marcharse?

Mas que nada porque Sasuke como que no tenia un Biju en su interior y por tanto no podían enseñarle como hacían Bee y Darui con Naruto y sus amigas

El resultado fue un Sasuke que se auto entrenaba y al que se le prohibió acceder a campos de entrenamiento Ninja a excepción del de su equipo debido a que podía copiar técnicas y cualquier cosa

* * *

La situación del equipo 7 era muy problemática:

-Kakashi fue uno de los que fue mas criticado por el concepto general por la población shinobi

Muchos Jonin no podían creer que el conocido por no dejar a nadie atrás abandonaría un alumno por otro sobre todo cuando uno era mas necesitado

Tampoco ayudo a que se supo que el solo entrenaba a Sasuke y a Naruto simplemente le dijo: ´´ Cuando tengas mejor control te ayudare``. Pero sin darle ni siquiera consejos para enseñarle en pocoas palabras la reputación de Kakashi se fue al garete

Se le prohibió enseñarle mas jutsus a Sasuke y se le obligo a proporcionar una lista de los jutsus que ya sabia

Cuando se supo que Sasuke sabia el chidori el Sandaime le pregunto a Kakashi si sabia los riesgos de sus acciones

Y este le respondió que Sasuke necesitaba saber esos jutsus además que con eso las posibilidades de fuga se reducían mucho

El Sandaime le comento que si Sasuke utilizaba alguno de eso jutsus contra un compañero…se sellaría su chakra

-Sakura pensó que Naruto era un Baka en la parte posterior

Ella pensaba que Ahora Naruto debía volver para así recuperar a su clan y traerle prestigio

Y como ella sabia que tenia un enamorado de ella ella pensaba explotarlo

-Sasuke era del equipo 7 el mas cabreado y al que mas se le humillo según el

Se le prohíbo aprender mas jutsus e incluso se le negó un sensei

La razón fue que mientras todo el mundo recibia capacitación por igual el técnicamente tubo una capacitación mayor provocando así un des ajuste en su generación y una situación muy incomoda en el pueblo

Ya que en Konoha se practicaba el trabajo en equipo y el tiro eso por la borda aunque eso no le importaba ya que el solo quería poder para matar

Pero la guinda fue que una vez se supo que el heredero de la cuarta se fue por culpa de su favoritismo muchos de los que eran amigos o se preocupaban por el joven le dieron la espalda haciéndole perder un gran puesto de poder ya que si el pedia algo al consejo se le daba pero ahora que el dueño de Higarushi, y los lideres de los clanes Nara, Akimichi y Aburame junto con el Hokage hizo que el consejo no pudiera apoyarlo

Al principio su nuevo compañero Sai le quiso presentar a su amo: Danzo

El resultado fue con Sasuke con arresto domiciliario y el consejero Danzo privado de su posición como consejero junto con ordenes de alejamiento

Mas tarde el Sandaime para asegurarse de que no era enseñado de otra manera le dijo que se le vigilaría la mente al final de cada semana y si encontraba lo mas minimo que contradijera sus ordenes le sellaría el chakra y lo expulsaría del cuerpo shinobi

Si bien se quejo el Sandaime le contesto con facilidad: ´´Yo soy el Hokage, tu eres uno de mis soldados y no pienso consentir mas estupideces de un niño mimado, las acciones tanto tuyas como las de aquellos que te apoyaron nos han costado un gran activo asique siéntete afortunado porque te dejo ser todavía un ninja. Sino te gusta te puedes ir pero si lo haces mandare a mi escolta personal a que te cace y una vez te tengan y te traigan extaere tu esperma y luego te ejecutare punto y final``

Pero cuando Sasuke supo que el Dobe venia como parte de un equipo de Kumo lo vio como una gran oportunidad: Mataria al Dobe, se haría con el Kyubi y sus jutsus y luego se encargaría de devolver las cosas a su lugar

* * *

_**Camino y Konoha**_

Era el momento y Darui lo sabia muy bien

Estaban llegando a Konoha y el ya estaba intranquilo

No era por el sino por sus alumnos

El no se fiaba ni un pelo de Konoha después de la visita que tuvieron

Y el sabia que si alguien en Konoha hacia algo aunque fuera estornudar Naruto no lo tomaria nada bien y podía acabar con multiples masacres

-Naruto, Fu y tu también Yugito recordad que mientras estéis aquí estais en terreno enemigo no os relajéis y no os fieis de nadie porque en este momento esta villa se encuentra en necesidad de poder. Yugito a ti te podrían capturar por tu Meiton o por tu característico Katon junto con tu Biju, Fu en tu caso es por tus habilidades físicas y tus tres elementos mas tu Biju y por ultimo estas tu Naruto y ere el mas fácil ya que si capturan a alguna de ellas tu seras vulnerable, luego tienes que entender que también eres el mas apetecible asique no os quiero ver solos

Entonces Yugito dijo

-Vamos Sensei no creo que sea para tanto

-Yugi-chan creo que hay que hacerle caso

Yugito se giro para ver un momento y escuchar a su novio

-Si bien es cierto que casi nadie podría cogernos hay que recordar que hay shinobis de rango Jonin que son de origen civil por lo que harán lo que fortalezca a su bando y no lo que ordene el Hokage, luego están los consejeros los cuales por lo que sabemos son ex ninjas y pueden tener algunos shinobis y luego están los posibles clanes que quieran una retribución o que me quieran de vuelta para así aumentar su status

Al decir esto tanto Yugito como Fu entendieron porque Naruto y su sensei estaban en alerta

La aldea a la que iban ahora mismo estaba desesperada y haría lo que fuera por poder

* * *

_**Puertas de Konoha**_

Los dos guardis eternos estaban en este momento…aburridos

-Oye Izumo ¿tu piensas que algo interesante sucedera?

-Kotetusu cada vez que dices eso pasa algo horrible como en los últimos exámenes en los que vino el equipo de la arena

-Ya pero…desde que Naruto se fue esto ha sido muy aburrido

- ...

-¿Qué sucede Izumo?

-Porque tenias que hablar pedazo de gafe

-Un

-Mira al frente

Y entonces vieron al equipo de Kumo y esbozaron una sonrisa tanto triste como divertida de ver al joven rubio

Aunque ya no parecía el mismo

Mas alto, mas musculoso y sin grasa de bebe, con una mirada penetrante y sin el mono naranja. Su ropa era un pantalón negro junto con unas botas del mismo color comno las que usan en ANBU, una camiseta de red y por encima una camisa manga corta blanca

Ese no era el joven que se fue…ese era Naruto Namikaze en toda su gloria

Y que Kami se apiadase del imbécil que fuera a por el, porque el no lo haría

-Hola somos el equipo de Kumo

-Ohhh eso ya lo vemos esperemos que disfruten de su estancia

-No creo que eso sea posible

Y los guardias también lo creyeron

El puto consejo iba a ser una espina constantes hasta que se deshicieran de ellos

-Bueno chicos ya sabeis disfrutad y no os separeis mientras yo ire a por el Hokage. Y no mateis a nadie

* * *

**-Los Genin-**

Naruto estaba muy furioso

Cada persona que lo miraba lo miraba como si fuera un regalo del cielo como si no le hubiera hecho la vida imposible y siempre lo hubiera valorado

Lo cual condujo un mosqueo interno muy grande

Pero sus niñas lo calmaron en seguida con un beso cada una en las mejillas

Pero no todo era oscuridad ya que por detrás suya lo seguía cierta caja

Naruto siguió pensando que Kono necesitaba aprender algunas jutus de mimetismo, pero Aun estaba tan contento de saber que es asique FUE él hacia el parque donde espera pacientemente

Y entonces

PAM

[Aquí esta la tropa Konohamaru]

Naruto empezó a reírse cuando vio a ese pequeño grupo

-JEFE por fin has vuelto dime que has venido para sacarme de aquí

Naruto seguía riéndose de ese comentario

Mientras que ambas Kunoichis no paraban de pensar en que seria un buen padre y por tanto pensaron en la situación necesaria para que pudieran tener hijos lo cual llevo a un pequeño sangrado aunque cuando recordaron su resistencia…casi se desmayan por la perdida de sangre

Pero en las sombras tres equipos los estaban vigilando a la espera y ninguno era amable

Naruto se tenso cuando sintió una brusca liberación de chakra

Y entonces vio tres ataques elementales en su dirección

-Mierda

-Futon: Tornado Defensivo

Entonces un inmenso tornado los rodeo para bloquear un ataque de fuego, uno de agua y uno de arena

Cuando los tres ataques impactaron hubo una gran explosión

La defensa Tornado de Naruto aprovecho el agua y la arena para contrarrestar el ataque de fuego

-Es de muy mala educación hacer esto…además un ataque así se podría considerar un ataque a Kumo y no queréis eso

Y salieron tres personas de las cuales dos eran conocidas y otra no lo era

-Ara ¿Qué hacen aquí? Un emo, un psociopata y una kunoichi de Iwa

Y ahí estaban Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara No Sabaku y una extraña de Iwa

-¿No es obvio Dobe? Yo estoy aquí…para robarte todo lo que es tuyo y hacerlo MIO

-Por que Madre quiere tu sangre...Namikaze y yo quiero validar mi existencia

-Eres un Namikaze y eso es suficiente

Naruto estaba debatiéndose entre si debía luchar y por tanto convertir la zona en una zona de guerra y no precisamente por Sasuke sino por los otros dos ya que uno era un jinchuriki y la otra emanaba mucho poder y autoridad, lo otro que podía hacer era salir de ahí con sus niñas y el equipo Konohamaru y trasladar la situación a toda la villa o simplemente emitir suficiente chakra como para detener las cosas y atraer gente antes de que las cosas se desmadren

Por desgracia Naruto no estaba solo y después de saber su historia...sus niñas eran muy sobreprotectoras

Antes de que Sasuke y la Kunoichi pudieran hacer un movimiento contra Naruto estaban derribados en el suelo y con ambas mujeres en una posición victoriosa y ellos debajo de ellas

-La próxima vez piensa Uchiha-teme ya que estabas dispuesto a matar al nieto del sandaime

-Y tu perrita de Iwa no se si lo recuerdas pero nuestro pueblo esta totalmente recuperado mientras Iwa no asique piénsatelo mejor antes de atacar a uno de los nuestros

La situación por lo que Naruto suelo Sirviö le envió el aviso de chakra para Darui

* * *

_**-Salon Jonin-**_

Antes de que Naruto fuera atacado los jonin-sensei de cada país estaban ahí reunidos salvo unos pocos (sonido y el de Kabuto entre algunos) y estaban hablando sobre que alumnos eran mejor que otros

O eso fue hasta que entro Darui lo cual genero varias reacciones

Muchos de los jonin de Konoha lo vieron con miedo, temor y respeto porque era un ninja rango S, pero a su vez otros lo miraban con ira porque el pertenecía a Kumo y ellos les robaron al heredero del Yondaime

Los dos jonin de Iwa lo miraron con respeto ya que aunque Kumo protegía ahora al heredero Namikaze ellos no eran tan tontos como el ciudadano normal además ellos lo respetaban aun mas porque no exigieron nada del joven jinchuriki pero claro la rivalidad estaba allí aunque si por ellos fuera ellos estarían como ermitaños aunque para forzarlos a mantenerse en Iwa el consejo les había dado a cada uno un equipo Genin

Suna era la mas desconfiada ya que a diferencia de ellos Kumo había sido capaz de producir muchos Shinobis decentes y dos eran los encargados de entrenar a este equipo de Kumo y para colmo uno era un jinchuriki perfecto a diferencia de Gaara

En resumidas cuentas…el pobre Darui no tenia un momento de paz

-Vaya Mr. Rayo Negro esta aquí dime ¿hay algún clan mas que quieras robar?

Eso lo dijo un jonin al azar y muchos estaban a punto de también atacar verbalmente…hasta que apareció Jiraya

-No sois ninguno de los presentes quien para hablar teniendo en cuenta como lo tratasteis

-Pero….

-No hay pero que valga asumid vuestras acciones y dejad de lloriquear. Si hubierais hecho lo que se dijo desde el principio esto no habría pasado

Todo el que representaba a Konoha en esa sala callo en una depresión por lo que se les dijo ya que era muy cierto

Y si hubo quienes se sintieron afectados fueron Kurenai, Anko y Yugao. Kurenai porque ella se jactaba de tratar de ayudar a Hinata por sus problemas por lo que olvido que el niño creció sin nadie y sufrió muchísimo mas; Anko se sentía mal por la simple razón porque el niño era como ella pero a diferencia de ella el nunca tubo amor y nunca fue correctamente adiestrado por lo que no pudo defenderse de sus agresores; y por ultimo estaba Yugao la cual era la que estaba peor simplemente debido a que ella fue su guardian y también fue alumna de su madre pero debido a que había siempre demasiados asaltantes con incluso ninjas de clanes (tos tos Uchiha tos tos Hyuga tos tos) fracaso en ocasiones dando resultado a Naruto en el hospital y cuando se graduo fracaso aun mas porque ella no pudo convencer a Kakashi que el niño valia la pena

El resultado era que Naruto ya no estaba en Konoha y que Kumo ahora poseía uno de los ninjas mas temibles…y eso sin saber de sus peculiaridades

Pero entonces…

BOOM

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Ante esa reacción Darui decidió hablar

-Alguien ha atacado a Naruto y ha utilizado un jutsu para defenderse y si lo que siento es como un faro entonces debo decir que nos esta llamando para evitar mas problemas con su atacante

Entonces uno de los jonin sonrio como si fuera una posible burla

-Vaya entonces no perdimos nada ya que parece no poder deshacerse de un simple atacante

-Me temo que no entiende la situación

Y de repente todos sintieron una gran seriedad en Darui

-El no ha hecho ese jutsu para que sirva como un faro sino que lo uso para defenderse, luego cuando ha ganado suficiente espacio o tiempo ha hecho ese fogonazo para alertarme y así evitar un conflicto…¿o preferís perder multiples ninjas y que mi Kage os denunci por atacar a uno de los nuestros sin razón?

Y ahí con todos callados decidieron ir a su posición

* * *

**Bien aquí esta**

**Para los que no entiendan porque pongo chicas de Konoha mas tarde verán las situaciones**

**El Proximo capitulo es: Los exmanenes chunin comienzan**

**Espero que os guste lo que viene porque va a ser muy interesante**

**Bien ciao**


End file.
